1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable memory device, and more particularly to a universal serial bus connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existent portable memory device of an electric appliances is used to process or store data. Such portable memory device is required to have small volume and be easily usable and portable. For example, the currently widely used universal serial bus which has small volume and can be easily carried.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,500 B1 issued to Speed Tech on Sep. 24, 2002 discloses a universal serial bus (USB) connector. The conventional USB connector is composed of a bottom cover 1, an upper cover 2, a circuit board 3 and a lateral decorative strip 4. An adapter 31 for engaging with a complementary connector is disposed at a front portion of the circuit board 3. The bottom cover 1 and the upper cover 2 latch with each to form a receiving space for receiving the circuit board 3 and the adapter 3. However, when the conventional USB drops off accidentally, the bottom cover 1 and the upper cover 2 easily disengage or depart.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a universal serial bus connector with a firm and compact structure.